


I Wasn't Looking For Love

by LilRamona



Category: Drama - Fandom, Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, Sedated, fluff - Fandom, punk rock - Fandom, rock n roll - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, New York, Story, punk rock legends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: You are a working nurse in a busy emergency room, at a big hospital. One evening, Joey Ramone is admitted as a patient and you are the nurse assigned to take care of him. Joey is attracted to you and wants you to be interested in him, but you take your job seriously. Will you give Joey a chance or turn him down?





	

You throw the syringe in the hazardous waste container and take your rubber gloves off. You throw them out, as well.  
You say, “All done here. You’re good to go.”

The older woman looks at you gratefully and says, “Thank you. I’ll see you next week.”

“Okay, Mrs. Torres”, you reply. You watch Mrs. Torres leave the room.

You look at the clock on the wall and sigh. You had to work an extra long shift tonight and you were exhausted. Being a registered nurse in the E.R took a toll on you but you loved what you did. You loved helping people and the excitement of working at a hospital.

As you walk to your desk, you pass Dr. Rossi, who says, “Lookin’ good.” 

You roll your eyes and continue to walk. Dr. Rossi is a younger, single, doctor, and a major flirt. He liked to flirt with most of the nurses. He was short, blonde and blue eyed, not your type. You are attracted to the opposite-tall, dark and handsome.

As you writing information in a patient’s chart, you hear commotion coming from the other side of the room.

You get up from your desk and take a peek. 

You see a tall guy in a black leather jacket being wheeled in. He has his hands on his face and is groaning in pain. You can see he has long, black hair and wears dark glasses. Another man, with a mustache, accompanies him.

Dr. Rossi calls out to you, “Honey! I need you over here stat!”

You hurry over to where they are and Dr. Rossi instructs, “This is Joey Ramone, singer of the punk band the Ramones. A vaporizer exploded in his face tonight. He has first degree burns, so please tend to him with the proper method of treatment.” The doctor walks away.

Joey is now laying on the hospital bed. He takes his glasses off and hands them to the man next to him. The man takes them and puts them in his shirt breast pocket. Joey moans in pain and closes his eyes.

You see his face is slightly red, under his eyes and on his cheeks. He doesn’t look too bad off, but bad enough. 

You gently touch Joey’s arm and say, “Try to relax. You’re in good hands. I’m gonna take good care of you.” 

Joey opens his eyes and looks into your eyes for the first time. You notice how beautiful and soulful they are.

He asks, “What’s your name?”

You tell him your real name but then add, “But people call me ‘Honey’ because they say I look like the girl in the ‘Dr. No’ movie.”

Joey studies you for a second and says, “Oh yeh….you DO look like that chick, except you’re more beautiful.”

You feel your face heat up as you blush. You smile at him shyly.

The man next to Joey says, “I’m Monte, his tour manager. You ever hear of the Ramones?”

You open up a fresh packet of gauze and say, “I’ve heard the name but I’m not too familiar with the any songs, I’m sorry.”

Joey says, “You’ll have to check us out. You’d like us.”

Monte says, “We were supposed to play tonight…Joey’s supposed to be on stage right now but that damn vaporizer turned on him.”

You say, “I’m sorry to hear that. I’m sure your fans care more about you getting better than the show, though.”

You put on a pair of rubber gloves and pull out a jar of anti-biotic cream. You squeeze some out and gently apply it to Joey’s face. He groans in pain and says, “Shit,that hurts.”

You take his hand and squeeze it softly. You say, “I know it hurts. Burns are so sensitive to the touch. Just hang in there for me.” 

You apply more cream meticulously. Once the cream is applied, you dress the burns in petroleum gauze. 

You gently say, “This gauze will sooth the burns and prevent any seepage. Try not to touch it until it’s time to change it.”

You notice Joey looking into your eyes again. You caatch him staring at you a few times tonight.

Joey says, “So, uh, will you be the one to change the gauze later?”

You cut small pieces of gauze to place underneath his eyes. 

You say, “Most likely. If it’s not me, one of the other nurses on shift will do it.”

Joey says, “I want you to do it.”

You look him in the eyes and look down quickly. You blush but don’t say anything.

You finish applying the gauze on his face and say, “Okay Joey, you’re all set for now.”

Joey had a face full of gauze but you think he looks so cute. His gorgeous brown eyes and full lips are his best features. He also has perfect smooth, fair skin.

Monte teases, “You look like a mummy.”

Joey scoffs, “Thanks a lot, man.”

You smile at Joey and say, “They’ll come and get you shortly to transport you to another room. Once you are settled in your room, they’ll give you something for pain, as well. Is there anything else you need from me?”

Joey reaches over and grabs your hand. 

He asks, “Yeah, uh, will you check on me later?”

You smile at him and say, “Of course I will, Joey. In the meantime, hang in there, okay?” You wink at him and leave him and Monte alone.

Joey feels his heart flutter and he suddenly feels a fondness for this gorgeous nurse nick named Honey.

Monte turns to Joey and says, “Joey….”

Joey runs his fingers through his hair and says, “Don’t say anything, Mont.”

Monte ignores him and says, “You’ve got the hots for her.”

Joey lays his head back and says, “She’s beautiful, isn’t she?”

Monte says, “Indeed she is. And intelligent.”

Joey says, “Wonder if she’s single.”

Monte says, “Joey, you’re here to recover, not hook up. You just got outta a relationship.”

Joey says, “Mont, don’t worry about what I do, okay?”

Monte hands Joey his glasses back and says, “Be careful Joey. That’s all I gotta say about it.”

Joey had broken up with his ex, Linda 2 months ago for cheating on him with his guitarist. He was hurt by the incident but he was ready to move on. He didn’t need Monte putting his 2 cents in. 

Joey grabs his glasses back and puts them on his face. He closes his eyes and tries to relax and deal with the pain on his face.

3 hours later

You just got done tending to a lady who came in with a broken arm. She was hysterical and all her screaming had given you a headache.

You decide to go check on Joey’s burns and change his gauze.   
You find out he was taken to room 201, on the 2nd floor. You pick up your box of medical supplies and head to the 2nd floor.

When you get to his room, you knock on the door and enter.

Joey’s face lights up when he sees it’s you. You notice he is all alone, the TV is on.

You say, “How’s the rock star doing?”

Joey says, “Uh, I’m glad you came to check on me.”

You say, “I told ya I would. Now let’s get you some fresh gauze.”

You gently remove the gauze you had placed on Joey’s face earlier and place it in a small plastic container. 

You inspect his burns and say, “It looks like the burns are getting better already. That anti-biotic cream really does wonders.”

Joey says, “YOU do wonders, ya know.”

You smile at him and gently apply more cream to the burns. 

Joey says, “Hey, I gotta ask ya somethin’…”

You place the fresh gauze on his face and say, “What is it, Joey?”

Joey says, “Are ya single?”

You blush slightly and say, “I am. Nobody wants me.”

Joey says, “Why not? You’re like, so beautiful.”

Your eyes meet Joey’s. You say, “You’re so sweet, Joey.”

Joey says, “I mean it. Do ya think I can take you out sometime?”

You finish up with Joey’s face and put the supplies back in the box.

You say, “Joey, I work really long hours, as an R.N. I really don’t have much time to do anything else. That’s the reason I’m single.”

Joey says, “Even nurses need to have fun sometimes. Let me take you out…if you don’t have fun, I’ll never bother ya again, okay?”

You say, “I’ll think about it.”

Joey looks defeated and says, “Okay, that’s cool.” 

He didn’t want to pressure her but he couldn’t believe she was being so hesitant. Joey was not used to chasing after girls, THEY chased after him, all the time. He never had a problem getting a date, although he had never asked out a nurse, or a professional working woman, before. The girls he was used to were girls he met at the club or on the streets. Most of them didn’t work and they depended on being taken care of by him. Maybe he was making a fool out of himself by asking this beautiful nurse out. She was out of his league and he knew it.

Dr. Rossi walks in and says, “Ahh, there’s my favorite nurse, sweet as honey.” 

You ignore his statement and say, “I changed his gauze and he’s all set for the night.”

Dr. Rossi beams at you and says, “You’re wonderful.”

Joey notices the way Dr. Rossi is looking at you and doesn’t like it.

Dr. Rossi turns to Joey and says, “Hey buddy, how are you doing?”

Joey says, “I’m dealin’.”

Dr. Rossi says, “Joey, I’m here to let you know that I’ll most likely give orders to release you tomorrow. We would like to keep you overnight for observation.”  
Joey says, “Whatever.” He flips his hair. He’s irritated by Dr. Rossi and doesn’t like him.

You say, “Have a good night, Joey. I’ll come by to see you tomorrow.” You take his hand and give it a gentle squeeze. Joey quickly interlaces his fingers through yours.  
Joey smiles at you sweetly. 

He says, “I’ll be waitin’.”

You smile at him and say, “Get some rest.” You withdraw your hand and pick up your medical supply box.

Dr. Rossi notices the flirtation going on and gets a tad jealous. 

He immediately puts his arm around you and says, “C’mon gorgeous, we’ve got charts to go over. See ya, Joey.”

He escorts you out of the room as Joey silently seethes.

Joey shakes his head in disgust. Who does Dr. Rossi think he is? Joey isn't used to being upstaged by anyone. He didn’t like the guy and he couldn’t wait to give him a piece of his mind. 

As you walk down the hall with Dr. Rossi, he says, “So what’s up with you and the rockstar? You got something going on with him?”

You say, “Why do you care? My life isn’t your business, doctor.”

Dr. Rossi says, “Honey, be careful with those types. They date all kinds of whores and you don’t know what you can catch.”

You feel your face burn up in anger. You say, “Dr. Rossi, stay out of my personal life, okay? I get that you’re my boss and all, but all I have to report to you is work related issues. And you shouldn’t be so judgmental, especially being a doctor. Snobby-ness is such a turn off.”

Dr. Rossi looks defeated but doesn’t say anything. 

He changes the subject and says, “Be prepared to work a long day tomorrow. We’ve got to get those charts finished.”

You say, “Okay, but I’m going home in fifteen minutes. I’ve had such a long day.”

Dr. Rossi nods and says, “I hear ya.”

As you drive home that evening, you think about Joey Ramone and how cute he is. Even with all that gauze on his face. Those gorgeous brown eyes and full lips. He had asked you out and you didn’t know how to respond. You decided to think about it and give him an answer tomorrow. 

Your last relationship ended a year ago and you hadn’t dated since. Your job kept you really busy and your social life was non-existent. Perhaps you needed to have more fun and quit working so hard.

You turn the radio on, just in time to hear the DJ say, “This one’s called “I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend” by the Ramones. Keep listening to WRXI for the latest underground punk hits.”  
If there was ever a sign, that was it. You listen to Joey’s sexy voice sing about wanting to be the “little girl’s” boyfriend. You think his voice is beautiful and unique. To your surprise, you feel your heart flutter a few times during the song.

 

11:00pm  
Joey is woken up by an overweight, old nurse.

“Time to check your burns,” she announces.

Joey scoffs, “Goddamn, I was sleepin’ so good.”

The nurse takes the gauze off and inspects Joey’s burns.

Since her face is so close to his, Joey can smell her bad breath. He holds his breath in, irritated.

She says, “Your face is looking good.”

Joey says, “That’s cause nurse Honey has been takin’ good care of me.”

The nurse nods and says, “I can see that. She’s really not supposed to tending to patients on this floor. She’s an E. R nurse.”

That statement irritated Joey to no end. He says, “Well, I asked her to come tend to me and Dr. Rossi doesn’t have a problem with it, so why do you?”

The nurse says, “I don’t. Ignore what I said.”

She begins on the gauze change and Joey wishes it was Honey tending to him. When she’s done, she says, “All done. Go back to sleep, Mr. Ramone.”

Joey glares at her. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep, but all he can do is picture Honey in his mind. Fuck that fat nurse and fuck Dr. Rossi, he thinks to himself. He is going to conquer Honey one way or the other.

You get home to your apartment around 11:30pm and head straight to the bathtub. You fill the tub with water and add some scented bubbles. 

You go to the fridge and pour yourself a glass of red wine. You take a quick sip and say, “Mmm..”

You walk to the bathroom and place your glass on the side of the tub. 

You undress and get into the warm water. It feels so good and relaxing.

You close your eyes and relax.

Your thoughts go back to Joey. You had only met him today but you couldn’t get him out of your mind. There was something about him. He was different and unique. Not to mention, sexy. You smile to yourself when you think of when he asked you out. He looked shocked when you had told him you’d think about it. You are sure he gets lots of women and he probably isn’t used to being turned down.

Tomorrow you’ll tell him that you want to go out on a date. You decide that you need to have a social life and it couldn’t hurt to go out with him, once he recovers.

 

Midnight

Joey can’t sleep. His face doesn’t hurt him anymore, so it’s not that he is in pain. He is lonely and he misses Honey. He couldn’t stop thinking about her….AT ALL. Joey decided if Honey told him she didn’t want to go out on a date with him, that he would keep trying to conquer her. He needed to get to know her better. Nobody had ever made his heart flutter the way she did. He had to have her. 

But first, he had to make sure that she and that moron Dr. Rossi had nothing going on. Honey had stated that she was single, but that doesn’t mean she and Dr. Rossi aren’t messing around. It sure seems like it, from the way Dr. Rossi was acting earlier. Thoughts of those two together, angered Joey. 

Joey slowly gets up and out of bed. He walks to the bathroom and turns on the light. He looks at himself in the mirror and says, “What a fuckin’ ugly bastard you are. No wonder she didn’t say ‘yes’ when you asked her out.”

Joey lifts the gauze pieces and inspects his face. His face seems to not be as red anymore and he can tell the meds they gave him, are working. 

Joey takes a quick pee and heads back to bed. 

 

The Following Morning

You slip on your white nurse uniform and look at yourself in the full length mirror. Your tiny waist and curvy hips give you a womanly figure. You were also blessed with long legs.   
You normally don’t wear perfume to work but today, you decide to dab Chanel No. 5 behind your ears and on your wrists. You normally wear your hair up in a ponytail but today you wear it down. You paid a bit more of attention to your make-up today, as well. You normally wear neutral colors to work, but today you chose darker eye shadow and red lipstick.

Once you are ready, you head to the hospital, to start your shift…and to see Joey.

Joey pushes his breakfast tray aside and says, “I’m not eatin’ this shit.”

Monte and Dee Dee are in the hospital room visiting. 

Dee Dee says, “Why not? It looks alright.” He is referring to the scrambled eggs, toast and bacon on his plate. 

Joey says, “I ain’t hungry, ya know? You can eat it.”

Dee Dee says, “Ok, I will!” He grabs the plate of food and digs in.

Monte says to Joey, “What’s the matter with you? You love breakfast. It’s your favorite meal of the day.”

Joey scoffs and says, “I ain’t hungry, I told you already.”

Dee Dee says, “Hey, this shit’s pretty good!” 

Joey ignores him and wonders when Honey will come in to see him. How he longed to see her again.

As if Monte is reading his mind, Monte says, “Has that hot nurse been by to see ya today?”

Dee Dee looks up and says, “Hot nurse?”

Joey says, “Neh, not yet. Maybe she forgot about me. Maybe she’s fuckin’ that moron doctor.”

Monte says, “I don’t think so, Joey.”

Joey shrugs and says, “We’ll see.”

You head to your office in the ER. You see Dr. Rossi talking to another nurse named Candy. When he sees you, he whistles and says, “Good morning, Honey. Boy, you look like a million bucks!” 

You say, “Thank you”. 

You throw your purse in your desk and lock it.

You see about 10 charts sitting your desk. You glance at them.

Dr. Rossi appears in the doorway and says, “More charts for you to go through. Sorry to bombard you with them, but they need done.”

You say, “No problem, doctor. It’s part of the job.”

Dr. Rossi says, “You fixed yourself up for HIM, didn’t you?”

You look at him and say, “So what if I did?”

Dr. Rossi shakes his head and says, “What’s he got that I don’t?”

You laugh and say, “Don’t go there, okay? You flirt with every nurse in the hospital and you expect to be taken seriously?”

Dr. Rossi says, “Not EVERY nurse, just the pretty ones.” He winks and leaves your office.

You sigh and shake your head. Whatever. He was your boss and you head to deal with him. Dr. Rossi IS a good doctor, but his personality is a different story.

You look at the clock and it reads 9:00am.

You decide to go visit Joey. You make your way to the 2nd floor.

You gently knock on the door and see Joey asleep in bed.

Monte and Dee Dee are still there, sitting next to each other.

Dee Dee says, “Whoa. This must be the hot nurse?”

You say, “Hi, I’m ‘Honey’.”

Monte says, “Honey, this is Dee Dee, the bassist in the band.”

Dee Dee says, “Your name is Honey?”

Monte says, “It’s her nickname, doofus.”

You look over at Joey and see that he is heavily sleeping. Poor thing, he must have had a rough night. You notice he is wearing his leather jacket on top of his pajamas. He looks like such the rockstar he is.

Monte says, “He’s been waiting for you to come see him, but he passed out about 15 minutes ago.”

You say, “Well I can always come back in an hour or so. I’ve got rounds to make, anyway.”

Dee Dee says to Monte, “Uh, Joey told you to wake him up if she came around.”

You say, “No, let him sleep. He needs it. I’ll be back in a little while, I promise!”

Monte nods and says, “I’ll let him know.”

You smile and say, “Great. See ya later.” You wink at them both and head out of the room.

Dee Dee looks at Monte and says, “No wonder Joey’s got the hots for her.”

Monte nods his head and says, “She’s waaaay outta his league.”

You make your rounds to patients’ rooms to stop and visit them. You genuinely care about the people you help and you find it very rewarding to maintain a friendship with these patients. You couldn’t have chosen a better career. 

Joey wakes up and looks at the clock on the wall. It reads 10:00am. 

His mouth feels dry and he asks Monte to get him some water.

Dee Dee blurts out, “That hot nurse was here.”

Joey sits up and says in disbelief, “What? Didn’t I tell you guys to wake me up if she came around?”

Dee Dee says, “You didn’t tell me, you told Monte.”

Monte brings back Joey a cup of water and hands it to him.

He says, “Don’t worry man, she said she’ll be back. She didn’t wanna wake ya.”

Joey takes a sip of water and it feels good going down his throat.

He annoyingly says, “I’ve been waiting all damn night and most of the morning to see her and she finally comes by and neither one of you wakes me up! What the fuck?”

Monte says sternly, “Alright Joey, that’s enough. I told you she’ll be back, okay?”

Joey is majorly pissed but he can’t do anything about it. All he can do is wait. 

Joey says, “When she comes back, I wanna be alone with her, got it?”

Monte says, “No problem, man. But quit acting like a jerk.”

Joey mumbles, “Sorry.”

You are back at your desk, working on the charts. You figured you’d get them out of the way before Dr. Rossi loaded more on you. Today was your day to do paperwork. There are other nurses on the floor helping out the patients, so you don’t have to.

At 11:30, you decide to go visit Joey again. He has to be awake now, you think.

As you head down the hallway, you hear Dr. Rossi’s voice.

“I don’t give a shit what he has to say. I’m the doctor on duty and what I say, goes!”

You glance towards him and see him talking to another doctor.

You board the elevator and press the number 2 button.

You are a bit nervous to see Joey again, but you also can’t wait. It seems like a life time ago that you saw him, but it was only a little while ago.

You gently knock on the door and step inside the room.

This time Joey is in there alone. He is sitting up in bed and watching TV.

When he sees you, his jaw practically drops. It’s his first time seeing you with your long hair down.

You smile at him and he smiles back.

You walk over to the bed and say, “How are you?”

Joey’s heart flutters again and he can barely spit out any words. He notices your hair and more dramatic make-up.

He finally says, “Have I told you that you’re beautiful?”

You smile shyly and say, “You have. But I don’t mind hearing it again.”

Joey says, “If you were mine, I’d tell you that every day.”

You look into his brown eyes and say, “You’re so sweet.”

Joey says, “I got somethin’ for ya.”

You smile and say, “Oh yeah?”

Joey reaches over to the stand next to his bed, opens the drawer, and pulls out a single red rose. He hands it to you.

You say, “Oh Joey, how beautiful! Thank you!” 

You can’t believe he did that. He’s the patient and here he is, giving YOU a gift.

Joey says, “Will you let me take you out? Once, my face is better, I mean.”

You say, “There’s nothing wrong with your face, and yes Joey. I’ll go out with you.”

Joey smiles and says, “Yeh? For real?”

You say, “Yes Joey. I’d like that.”

Joey reaches out for your hand and interlaces his fingers with yours. His touch feels so comforting.

Joey says, “Uh, listen… I need to ask ya….do you and Dr. Rossi have somethin’ goin’ on?”

You say, “No! No way. Never.”

Joey says, “I think he digs ya.”

You say, “He’s a major flirt and he flirts with a lot of nurses, not just me. Trust me. He’s my boss but that’s it.”

Joey is relieved. He feels so much better after hearing that.

You say, “Let me take a look at your face.”

You gently lift up the gauze pieces on Joey’s face and sneak a peek. 

“Wow, your face is healing nicely. I’m sure they’ll remove the bandages in a little while and Dr. Rossi will write orders for you to go home.”

Joey asks, “Can’t you just remove them now?”

You say, “I can’t, Joey. Doctor has to give orders and he’ll probably have one of the nurses on this floor do it. Unfortunately, my territory is down in the ER.”

Joey scoffs, “I can’t stand Dr. Rossi.”

You laugh and say, “Neither can I! Stuck up, arrogant prick.”

Joey says, “That’s the truth.” 

You say, “I need to go, Joey.”

Joey grabs your hand and says, “I don’t want ya to go.”

You say, “Neither do I, but I’m on the clock. I have so much work to do. I told you I’m a busy girl.”

Joey, still holding your hand, brings it up to his lips and gently kisses it. His lips feel so soft.

You say, “Let me give you my number, okay?”

Joey says, “Uh, yeh. Here…” he hands you a notepad and a pen.

You see a bunch of music lyrics written on it. “I WASN’T LOOKIN 4 LUV” was written down.

Joey explains, “I wrote a couple of songs yesterday.”

You say, “I see. By the way, I love your singing voice. It’s so sexy.”

Joey blushes and says, “Uh, thanks. When did ya hear it?”

You say, “On the radio, on the way home yesterday. I Wanna Be Your Boyfriend.”

Joey says, “Yeh? How appropriate.”

You write down your phone number and hand the pad back to him.

You say, “Call me tonight, okay? I’ll be home after 7.”

Joey says, “I will. Hey, thanks for takin’ care of me.”

You reach over and give Joey a gentle kiss on the lips. 

Joey responds and kisses you back. His full lips feel so good and soft like silk.

You say, “Bye, handsome.” 

You walk out of the room before he has a chance to say anything else.

Joey sits there grinning like a fool. He feels like the happiest man on Earth. She called him “handsome” even though his face is full of gauze. He couldn’t believe it.

Who ever thought he’d find the woman of his dreams in the hospital? It was unheard of.

He couldn’t wait to get home just so he could call Honey and talk to her longer than just a few minutes. 

Monte and Dee Dee make their way in the room. They had gone out to lunch together and brought Joey back a hamburger and fries.

Joey says, “Hey guys.” He had a small grin on his face.

Monte knew that smile. 

Monte says, “Hey Romeo, she came, didn’t she?”

Joey says, “Yeh and she gave me her number.”

Dee Dee says, “Joey, you devil! Yeah!” He reaches over and gives Joey a hi-five.

Joey says, “I’m callin’ her tonight.”

Monte says, “Did she like the rose?”

Joey had sent Monte to buy the rose in the gift shop so he could give it to Honey. 

Joey says, “She loved it, yeh.”

Monte says, “Only Joey Ramone can pick up a nurse while being treated in the hospital.”

Joey says, “Yeh, but she had to think about it before she accepted. That makes her different than any other girl I’ve dated. All the other chicks are too damn easy.”

Monte says, “Oh, she’s WAY different than any other girl you’ve dated. This one has brains.”

Joey smirks and says, “You’re right.”

 

An Hour Later

Dr. Rossi makes his way into Joey’s room to give his orders to discharge. 

“Well, Mr. Ramone, I think you’re ready to go home. Your face looks better than it did yesterday when you were admitted. Any redness should disappear by the week’s end. You were lucky indeed. It could have been so much worse.”

Joey asks, “Can I get something for pain?”

Dr. Rossi nod his head and says, “Of course. I’m going to prescribe you some Percocet, only a week’s worth. You are ONLY to take that when you are at home. No driving while taking it or doing any shows, got it?”

Joey says, “Yeh.”

Dr. Rossi fills out some paperwork.

He hands Joey the script for the Percocet and some instructions for caring for his face.

Dr. Rossi says, “Listen Joey, I know you have something going on with nurse Honey. I’d advise you not to hurt her in any way or expose her to anything she doesn’t feel comfortable with. She’s a good girl and I’d like her to stay that way.”

Joey is pissed. He stands up and towers over Dr. Rossi. He crosses his arms.

Dr. Rossi comments, "Wow, you're tall." He had not seen Joey stand up until now, so he hadn't realized how tall Joey is.

Joey says, “Listen doc, my first instinct is to go off on ya and tell ya to go to hell. But I won’t do that. What I WILL tell ya is that I like Honey a lot and I plan on treating her like the queen she is. I don’t know what ya heard about me, but I’m a loyal man and a one woman man. Hey, it’s really none of your business, but I know you’re Honey’s boss, so I’m keepin’ my cool and sayin’ this respectively.”

Dr. Rossi is impressed by Joey’s statement. He thought about what Honey had said yesterday, about not being so judgmental. She was right.

Dr. Rossi says, “Joey, I wish you and Honey well. I mean it. Sorry for acting like a jerk.”

Joey nods his head and says, “Glad ya understand. Apology accepted.”

 

7:00pm

You are watching TV when the phone rings.

You grab the phone and answer it.

“Hey beautiful, it’s Joey,” says the voice.

“Joey, hi. How are you? Finally home?” you ask.

Joey: Uh yeah, thank fuck. Feels good to be in my own bed, ya know?”

You: Oh yeah, nothing like home sweet home.

Joey: Only thing missin’ is you.

You: You’re so sweet.

Joey: You always say that. 

You: Well you are. Are ya sure you’re a rock star?

Joey: Well ya know, rock stars get a bad rap.

You: I guess that’s true.

Joey: I couldn’t wait to call ya. 

You: I’m glad you did.

Joey: So uh, tell me about yourself. Now that we have time to talk. How old are ya? I don’t even know.

You: I’m 22. And you?

Joey: 26. You’re the perfect age for me. So tell me more about you.

You: Well, I went to college for 4 years to become a nurse. I’ve been employed at the hospital for a year. 

Joey: What made you become a nurse?”

You: I love helping people-like you-and I just think it’s an exciting field of work. 

Joey: So what do you do for fun?

You: Well, I like going to the movies, I like reading, when I have time, I like to cook.”

Joey: Oh yeah? You think you can cook for me sometime?”

You: Of course, Joey.

Joey: I wish my face wasn’t so messed up so I could see ya.

You: Well you know what, I’m off on Friday. Do you wanna get together then?

Joey: That’s 3 days away. My face should be better by then.

You: Oh Joey, I think your face is perfect. I mean, you asked me out with a face full of gauze and I accepted, didn’t I?

Joey: Yeh, you did. I can’t wait to see you.

You: I can’t wait, either.

You and Joey talk for another hour before you both hang up.

 

Friday Evening

You stand in front of the mirror and look at yourself. You are wearing a black mini skirt along with a low cut white, lace top. You have black high heels on your feet. 

You and Joey are going to dinner and to the movies. You are aware that a date like that is cliché, but you are okay with that. It was a first date, after all.

The doorbell rings and you rush to the door to answer it.

When you open the door, you see Joey standing there, looking gorgeous. The burns on his face are barely noticeable His long hair cascades around his shoulders. He is wearing ripped jeans, his black leather jacket and white keds.

He holds a bouquet of white roses which he hands to you.

You take them and say, “Thank you so much, Joey. How pretty.”

Joey says, “Not as pretty as you.”

Joey couldn’t take his eyes off Honey. She looked more beautiful every time he saw her.

You set the flowers down and give him a hug.

Joey wraps his arms around you and holds you tight. You are hoping he gives you a kiss, but he doesn’t. 

Your heart keeps flipping around and you aren’t used to feeling like that. 

Joey says, “We should get goin’….the limo’s waitin’.”

You say, “Limo?”

Joey says, “Yeh. I’m a rock star, remember? We have our own limo and chauffeur.”

You say, “I’m about to go on a date with a rock star.”

Joey teases, “I hope it’s not the only date we go on.”

Joey puts his arm around you and both of you walk out of your apartment.

You notice a black limo parked in front of your building.

The chauffeur exits the driver’s side of the limo and opens the passenger door.

Joey says, “Marty, this is Honey.”

You smile and say hi.

Marty says, “Nice to meet you, Miss.”

Joey helps you inside the limo and he scoots next to you, inside.

He asks, “Want a drink?”

You say, “What is there to drink?”

Joey opens the door of the small refrigerator and inside there is bottled water, champagne, wine, beer and soft drinks.

He says, “How about I open a bottle of wine and we have a glass before dinner?”

You say, “Sounds good.”

Joey takes a bottle of white wine and opens it. He takes 2 wine glasses that were on a rack, next to the refrigerator, and slowly pours the wine into them.   
He hands you a glass and you thank him.

He says, “We should toast.”

You say, “How about we toast to us?”

Joey smiles and says, “Uh yeh, I like that.” 

He hold his glass up and says, “To the beautiful nurse that took care of me at the hospital. May we have many more dates after this one.”

You say, “Cheers!” 

You both take a drink and sit back and relax.

Joey puts his arm around you and you cuddle close to him.

You say, “This is so luxurious.”

Joey shrugs and says, “Do ya think you can get used to this kinda lifestyle?”

You don’t say anything, you just shrug.

You lean your head against his shoulder and Joey reaches down to kiss the top of your head.

The limo parks in front of the restaurant, called Gino’s. 

Marty opens the door so you and Joey can get out. Joey holds out his hand to help you out, like a gentleman.

You walk hand in hand to the restaurant.

As soon as you are inside, people are gawking and pointing at you and Joey.

You hear someone say, “Joey Ramone’s here!”

Someone else says, “Oh my god.”

Pretty soon Joey has a group of people around him, asking for photos and autographs. 

You are pushed out of the way, but Joey sees to it that you stand by his side.

He says to his fans, “Hey guys, I’ll gladly give you autographs and pose for pictures, but please don’t push my lovely date outta the way, okay?”

He scribbles his names on pieces of paper and poses for photos. You realize then, that Joey is left handed.

You stand back and observe it all. You knew Joey was a rock star but you had no idea just how famous he is. He didn’t act like a big rock star and he wasn’t snobby like a lot of them were.

When Joey takes care of the last fan, he puts his arm around you and says, “Sorry about that. Unfortunately, this is what my life is like. It’s hard going out in public without being recognized. Does that scare you away?”

You say, “No, of course not. I think it’s fascinating.” 

You are still awestruck by the experience.

The host walks up to you and Joey and says, “Welcome, Mr. Ramone. I’ve got your table ready.” He leads the way toward the back of the restaurant, into a private area. 

You slip into the booth and Joey follows.

The host says, “The waiter will be with you shortly.”

Joey says, “Thanks Matty.”

Matty nods and walks away.

You say, “You must come here a lot?”

Joey says, “Enough.”

He hands you a menu and says, “Order anything you want.”

You peruse the menu and see all kinds of delicious entrees. 

Joey informs you, “I always get the same thing when I come here, the ribeye with a loaded potato on the side.”

You say, “That sounds good. I think I’ll get the grilled chicken with a potato on the side.”

Joey says, “Good choice.”

When the waiter comes to the booth, Joey gives him both of your orders and instructs the waiter to bring a bottle of wine to the table.

The waiter says, “Yes, sir.” He turns around and leaves.

Joey puts his arm around you and says, “Uh, do ya know how happy I am right now?”

You look at him and say, “Me too, Joey.”

You say, “So tell me about your band.”

Joey says, “We’ve been together for a couple years. We’ve just got back from England a few weeks ago and are scheduled to go there again at the end of the year. Maybe you can come with me?”

You say, “Oh Joey, I’d love to. But you know how busy I am at the hospital.”

Joey says, “Well I know you’re entitled to vacations and time off. So you may wanna think about it, ya know?”

You say, “I’ll think about it.”

Joey says, “You’d love it, ya know.”

You say, “I don’t doubt that.”

The waiter brings your food and places it on the table.

Both you and Joey eat while having pleasant conversation.

 

Forty minutes later

Dinner is over and Joey asks the waiter for the check.

Joey looks at his watch and says, “The movie starts in 20 minutes. We need to hurry.”

You and Joey are going to the movie premiere of a film called Star Wars, directed by George Lucas. It supposedly is a huge hit and you are curious to see what is so great about it. Joey got tickets for the event from his manager. 

The waiter brings the check over and Joey pulls out a big wad of cash. He drops the appropriate amount of cash, plus a big tip, and leaves it on the table.  
He says, “Let’s go.”

You scoot out of the booth and Joey follows you.

Once outside of the restaurant, Joey escorts you back to the limo. It is waiting for both of you, at the same place it dropped you off.

As you are walking hand in hand, you hear a voice say, “Hi Joey!”

Both of you turn around and see a guy wearing a black leather jacket and jeans, just like Joey’s. He has a red headed girl on his arm.

Joey nods and says, “Hey…what’s up? We’re headin’ over to the movie premiere…ya guys goin’ or what?”

The guy says, “Nah, we’re skippin’ that, but Dee Dee’ll be there with Vera.”

The petite red headed girl says, “Ain’t ya gonna introduce us, Joey?”

Joey looks at you and says, “Uh, this is Johnny, my guitarist and his chick, Linda.”

He says to Johnny and Linda, “This is nurse Honey. She took care of me at the hospital.”

Linda says, “I bet she did.”

Johnny glares at her and she shuts up.

Joey shoots Linda a look of death. He can’t stand her and didn’t appreciate her comment. If Honey wasn’t there, he would lay into her.

He says, “Hey man, we gotta go. Gonna be late.”

You say, “Nice meeting you.”

Johnny says, “Yeah, see ya.”

Joey helps you into the limo and he gets in behind you.

He says, “Uh, sorry about that.”

You say, “Sorry about what?”

Joey says, “Linda’s stupid comment. I should tell you she’s my ex.”

You say, “Oh really?” Now you felt funny. 

Joey says, “I don’t wanna get into details now but we dated for about a year until she cheated on me with Johnny. So now she’s his chick.”

You say, “Um, okay. So I just met your ex-girlfriend and her current boyfriend.”

Joey says, “Yeh.”

You laugh and say, “That’s so awkward.”

Joey puts his arm around you and says, “Don’t feel weird about it, okay?”

You say, “I’ll try not to.”

Joey says, “Hey, I have no feelings for her anymore, okay? I mean it.”

You say, “I believe you, Joey.”

Joey says, “Good.”

When the limo pulls up to the theater, there is a mob of people outside, lined up. There are 10 other limos there, as well. The big billboard outside the theater says, STAR WARS. 

When you and Joey exit the limo, Joey takes your hand and says, “Here we go.”

He leads you to the building, amongst the cheering crowd.

“Joey!” the crowd kept chanting.

Joey turns around to wave at everyone briefly and when he does, the photographers snap away like madmen. Joey never lets go of your hand, as his fingers are interlaced with yours.

You are escorted to the front of the building by security. Joey hands his tickets to one of the security guards and both of you are let into the building.

Once inside, you run into Dee Dee Ramone and his wife, Vera. Dee Dee has his arm around his blond haired wife.

Dee Dee says, “Hey Honey! Nice to see ya again. This is my wife, Vera.”

Vera says, “Hi, nice to meet you.”

You say, “Likewise.”

Joey says, “Did Dee Dee tell you she was my nurse at the hospital?”

Vera says, “Yeah, that’s so sweet!”

You say, “Joey was the perfect patient.”

Joey says, “She’s just amazing, ya know?”

Dee Dee says, “I know….keep this one, man.”

Joey says, “Well, we’re gonna go find our seats.”

You say bye to Dee Dee and his wife.

Joey locates your seats and both of you sit down.

Joey puts his arm around you and you lean against him. 

He says, “There’s more people here than I thought there would be.”

You say, “Yeah, it’s crazy.”

Joey whispers in your ear and says, “You’re the prettiest girl here.”

You smile and say, “No, I’m not. But thank you.”

Joey looks into your eyes says, “You are to me.”

You blush and give him a sweet smile.

Joey tightens his arm around you and the theater goes dark, as the movie is about to begin.

Halfway through the movie, you whisper to Joey, “I’m sorry, but I have to go to the ladies room to potty. I’ll be back.”

Joey whispers back, “I’ll go with ya.” He stands up and escorts you out of the theater into the lobby.

You find the bathrooms and Joey says, “I may as well go, too. I’ll wait for ya out here.”

You nod and enter the Ladies Room.

You do your business and wash your hands. You proceed to freshen up your face and check your make-up. 

You exit the bathroom and see Joey standing a few feet away, waiting for you.

He says, “Do ya wanna go back to watch the rest of the movie or get outta here?”

You say, “I dunno….it’s a good movie and I’ve grown fond of R2D2.”

Joey says, “Yeh, I’m diggin’ it. Just thought you may want us to spend some time together.”

You say, “Is that what you wanna do? If so, I’m all for it.”

Joey says, “Uh, cool. I want ya to myself tonight. We can go to my place for a bit so you can see where I live.”

You say, “Okay, sure.”

Joey takes your hand and both of you are escorted out of the theater by a security guard.

A few people call out to Joey and he waves at them. 

Joey helps you into the limo and he follows you in. He instructs Marty to drive you guys to his apartment. Marty nods and closes the door.

Joey holds your hand and says, “So is this lifestyle too chaotic for you?”

You say, “Well it IS something I’m not used to, that’s for sure. You are so famous! Everyone loves you.”

Joey shrugs and says, “Not everyone. Believe me, I, uh, have been called some not so pleasant names before.”

You laugh and say, “I can’t believe it. You’re so sweet.”

Joey says, “A lotta people judge me by the way I look. Not every day you see a six foot six, long hair in a leather jacket, ya know.”

You say, “I guess.”

Joey flips his hair and says, “ What I’m tryin’ to say, is uh, can ya picture bein’ my girlfriend?”

You smile at Joey and say, “Joey, are you saying you want me to be your girl?”

Joey gives your hand a squeeze and looks you above his glasses. 

He says, “Yeh, that’s exactly what I’m sayin’. Honey, will ya be my girl?”

You say, “Oh Joey. I’d love to be your girl. I just don’t know if it’ll work with me being a nurse with long hours and you in a touring punk band.”

Joey says, “We’ll work it out, okay? I promise ya. Please say you’ll be mine.”

You give him a sweet smile and think about it for a minute. Joey was so sweet and you know he would treat you like a queen. You get along perfectly and there is something about him that drives you crazy. 

You lean over and give Joey a sweet kiss on the lips. It’s only the second time you’ve kissed and it feels wonderful.

You say, “Joey Ramone, I’ll gladly be your girl.”

Joey smiles a big smile and says, “Yeh? So I can say my girlfriend’s a nurse?”

You smile back and say, “Yeah…and if you ever piss me off, I’ll have to give you lots of shots!”

You say, “Wait til I tell Dr. Rossi.”

Joey says, “Oh yeh, I forgot to tell ya, he and I are friends now. He apologized for bein’ a jerk.”

You say, “No way, really? Wow! I can’t believe it. He never apologizes to anyone.”

Joey says, “I think he cares about ya and doesn’t want anyone to hurt ya. I assured him that I wouldn’t do that.”

You beam at him and say, “You’re the best, Joey.”

Joey chuckles and says, “Come here, baby.” He pulls you close to him and his soft lips touch yours.

This time, you are kissing as an official couple.

♥


End file.
